In the construction of small buildings, such as "sheds", the prior art has generally used conventional wood and nail or sheet metal and rivet forms of construction. The cumbersomeness of conventional carpentry procedures and the vulnerability of metal products to rust are examples of deficiencies in the prior art.
This invention provides a "universal" polymeric profile extrusion useful in building construction which reduces assembly effort and allows convenient use of other standard components formed from polymeric materials. The number of different "elements" required in building materials as well as an enhanced ease in assembly is achieved by the invention.